En otra vida
by Lunaduct
Summary: Tal vez en otra vida se me conceda, lo que en esta no se logró...


**En otra vida**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Helga**

Detesto ese sentimiento, en el que sientes que por más que haces lo correcto no quieres hacerlo, porque sientes que no eres feliz haciéndolo, porque no te sientes tú misma, porque así era exactamente como me sentía en este preciso instante.

-¿Acepta usted a Brainy como su legítimo esposo, para amarlo, respetarlo, honrarlo, cuidarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?-esa pregunta era la decisiva, la que establecería mi futuro.

-Acepto-dije, es decir, Brainy era mi mejor amigo, él siempre había estado para mí, apoyándome desde las sombras incluso antes que yo lo notara, pero para mi desgracia no me había enamorado de él, lo que sentía por él era más bien fraternal, sin embargo en un ataque de ira y sufrimiento por tener un amor no correspondido me dije y me autoconvencí que me podía enamorar de Brainy, ya que bueno, él es un buen hombre y sabía que a su lado podía llegar a ser feliz completamente, iluso ¿no lo creen?

-Por el poder que me confiere la iglesia y el gobierno de los Estados Unidos, los declaro marido y mujer, si hay alguien que se oponga a esta boda por favor que hable ahora o que calle para siempre. Era inútil regresar a ver, sabía que no había nadie, hace mucho había dejado de perseguir a Arnold, hace mucho que me había rendido, hace mucho que no sentía emoción en mi vida, era obvio que esto algún día iba a suceder, es decir… no siempre iba a estar detrás de Arnold, lo amaba sí, pero con Brainy aprendí que el amor propio era mucho más importante, entonces… ¿por qué me dolía tanto el corazón?

-Puede besar a la novia-procedió el padre y desde allí supe que no había marcha atrás, puse la mejor de mis sonrisas y besé al que ahora era mi esposo, sin importarme nada más.

 **Arnold.**

Hoy era el gran día, me dije mientras me miraba en el espejo sonriente, hoy se casaba el amor de mi vida, que por idiota, ciego, y un sinfín de adjetivos más había perdido, esta vez: para siempre.

Aún recuerdo el día en que todo cambió

Un día encontré a Helga llorando en las gradas del patio.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunté, sentándome a su lado y con un fuerte impulso de abrazarla y no soltarla, ahora que lo pienso debí hacerlo.

-Estoy enamorada de un idiota-me aseguró, y yo solo reí.

-Estoy seguro que esto pasará y te enamorarás de alguien que te merezca-aseguré

-Arnold-dijo, sin ningún apodo, ni burla, ni sarcasmo, solo mi nombre y eso me hizo temblar, no quería que me llamase así de nuevo, quería que aunque sonase un poco masoquista su trato fuera especial solo conmigo.

-Dime-dije sonriente, aunque podía jurar que mi voz tembló

-Voy a olvidarte, voy a lograr desenamorarme de ti-dijo ella, se levantó y me dio la espalda, esperaba que la detuviera, ahora lo sabía, y me arrepentía no haberlo hecho.

Pero no sé qué pasó, no recuerdo cual fue mi reacción solo sé que al oír esas palabras quise llorar como un mocoso.

-Tú…-intenté formular la pregunta

-Sí, lo estuve, pero ya no más, creo que Piper tuvo razón después de todo.-dijo melancólica y yo quise decirle que la había defendido, que cuando ella se fue hablé seriamente con Piper y que no dejase de amarme, apenas me lo había confesado y ya acababa.

-Muy bien, mucha suerte Hel-yo y mi estúpido lado racional me hizo decirlo, la abracé y me fui a casa pensando que estaba confundido y que el dolor que estaba sintiendo no era más que indigestión.

Pronto ella comenzó a alejarse de mí, ya no la veía en los recreos y dejó de aconsejarme en cuanto a chicas, hizo muchos amigos nuevos, se metió al club de teatro, cuando iba a visitarla a casa nunca se encontraba, y si le escribía me contestaba de forma seria y formal, incluso dejó de reír, y yo sin imaginármelo estaba ansioso, triste y desesperado.

Un día sin esperarlo ella me llamó muy contenta

-Arnold, disculpa si te molesto, solo quería saber cómo estaba-dijo ella, y yo solo temblé al escuchar mi nombre de sus labios, no en el buen sentido.

-Me alegro escucharte Helga, pensé que estabas molesta conmigo.-afirmé tratando de obviar el sentimiento.

-No, ya sabes, solo necesitaba un tiempo.

Todo continuó normal, la vida seguía, solo que a eso se nos unió Brainy, el novio de Helga.

Él era la clase de chico que estaba en buena forma, era nadador, tenía buenas notas y era el tipo de chico sensible que Helga quería en su vida.

Cuando los vi juntos comprendí que yo no amaba, no quería, ni necesitaba ni Ruths, ni Pipers, ni Lilas, nada, yo quería a Helga y me prometí que el día en que ella se quedase soltera yo la conquistaría y jamás la dejaría, vaya si la vida fue cruel conmigo.

.-.-.-.

Allí estaba yo, sentado en la fría silla de la iglesia, vestido de etiqueta y con la mirada perdida, allí hace unas horas había perdido para siempre a Helga, ella ya no era más Helga Geraldine Pataki, ahora era Helga Geraldine de Bartlett y yo ya no soportaba esas inmensas ganas de llorar.

Había sido un iluso, el primer y último novio de Helga, su marido… había sido mucho más listo que yo, siempre la había llenado de detalles, le decía lo hermosa que era, siempre la hacía reír y planeaba mil maneras para que ella se sintiera cómoda, él había sido listo, él nunca la dejó ir, había sido muy listo.

-Y usted, Helga Geraldine Pataki-repetí las palabras que pensé había dicho el padre.- ¿Acepta este matrimonio por voluntad propia?-me acerqué al altar y toqué la estatua que estaba en el altar.

-Sí, acepto-se escuchó desde fuera de la iglesia, regresé a ver pero no había nadie, al parecer solo era mi imaginación, diciéndome lo que obviamente había respondido Helga. Solté unas cuantas lágrimas, incluso mis propios pensamientos me traicionaban

Yo era un completo idiota, Helga ya no sería jamás mía y yo me sumiría en la miseria, sabía que podía salir adelante, sin embargo me dolería, lloraría y creo que jamás olvidaría a Helga Geraldine (para mí) siempre Pataki…

Y los años pasaron e hicieron de las suyas, Helga murió al dar a luz a su primer hijo, yo me casé con Linda, una colega de mi trabajo como abogado, tuve dos hijos, una niña y un niño, al niño lo nombré Milles en honor a mi padre y a mi hija como ella, como la mujer que jamás pude tener pero siempre deseé, tan sublime, diferente y única mujer: Geraldine, Stella Geraldine Shortman, un nombre que no combina, un nombre que ni siquiera mi esposa sabe porque le coloqué a mi hija, solo sé que en ese nombre aguarda una esperanza no dicha que en otra vida, tal vez en miles de años se me conceda la dicha de la mujer que nunca olvidé y que aún a pesar de mis setenta y dos años de vida aún no he dejado de amar, la mujer que perdí: Helga Geraldine Pataki.

 **N/A:** _Esta historia nació como algo diferente, un tanto difícil de explicar, esta es mi primera historia narrada de esta manera, siento que está mal pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede. Mejoraré con el tiempo, espero._

 _No sé si lo sepan pero soy de Ecuador, y mi país sufrió un fuerte sismo, y siendo sincera no tuve tiempo para editar esto antes del sismo por lo que para mí así se quedará._

 ** _Como pueden ver en la nota de autor, este fic lo escribí poco antes del terremoto en mi país, y si decidí publicarlo fue porque lo encontré revisando unos cuantos archivos, no tienen idea la cantidad de historias que encontré. Pero no quiero aburrirlos, espero disfruten esta historia que es muy diferente de lo que suelo escribir… tiene un toque de ironía, y si mi mente no me falla, fue basado en una historia verdadera que escuché en una plática a la que no estuve invitada…_**

 ** _Lunaduct_**


End file.
